She is so amazing
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **She is so amazing**

 **Alison DiLaurentis is very sexy and erotic. Most people know that.**

She has seductive baby-blue eyes, soft semi-curly blonde hair, red sexy lips and nice round firm boobs.

Right now she's on the way over to her friend Emily Fields.

"Yeah, yeah, how awesome I am. No one can be as sexy and cute as me." sings Alison as she walk and move her hips in a slutty way while walking.

"Hi, Ali. Glad you're here." says Emily with her cute smile when Alison show up.

"Em, you're so sweet. I like that." says Alison.

"Thanks, girl." says Emily.

Emily and Alison walk up to Emily's room.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." says Alison as she gently pull Emily into a hug and start to kiss her and rub her butt.

"Ali...you're making me...wet..." moans Emily who clearly enjoy what Alison does to her.

"Awww! Nice. That's what I wanted." says Alison with her sexy charming smile that few people can resist.

"Wait...! We're only 15, we shouldn't be doing this." says Emily.

"No one's ever gonna find out. Chill, baby. Let's get sooo cozy." says Alison as she pull off her top and drop her jeans to the floor, revealing sexy lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh my gosh! Sexy underwear?" says a vary surprised and confused Emily.

"Yeah, cute huh? I'm sure my sweet Em love what she sees." says Alison.

"I do, but..." begins an insecure shy Emily.

"No but, Em. Simply enjoy looking at what few have seen...aka my sexy body." says Alison.

"Uh...okay." says Emily as she look at the beautiful blode girl in front of her.

Alison's body is very sexy and her eyes just glow with sexuality and she look so turned on.

"So, what part of me makes you extra horny?" says Alison.

"Not sure...you have...uh...sexy boobs." says a very shy Emily.

"Thanks, Em. If you want to, touch them please." says Alison with a sexy erotic tone.

"I want to, but that's wrong." says Emily.

"No, sweetie. It's not wrong. Touch my boobs." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Emily as she gently touch Alison's boobs.

"Mmm, yeah! Slow, nice and slow, just like that, girl." moans Alison.

"Wow! You're really turned on, Ali. Sweet." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Yes, me is very horny. And it's all because of you, baby Emily. You make my pussy wet and warm." says Alison.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you. Kinda cute." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison. "Em, you're so adorable and sexy. I love you."

"Awww! Thanks, Alison." says Emily in a soft cute tone.

"No problem, babe." says Alison she gently slide her hand down Emily's sweatpants and slowly rub Emily's smooth clit.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Alison. "I made cute little Emily horny. So sweet and erotic."

Alison rub Emily's clit a little harder.

"Mmm, yes! Don't stop it, Ali. Feels so good." moans Emily.

"Awww! You're sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks!" moans Emily.

"Mmm!" moans Alison as she slide a finger into Emily's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmm, so cute!" moans Emily.

"Yes, you're cute, Em." whisper Alison, all seductive and erotic.

"Awww!" moans Emily with a smile.

"So, so, my sweet erotic friend. Enjoy this. I want you to feel good, baby." says Alison in asoft erotc tone.

"Mmmm! Yes! Make me cum, Alison!" moans Emily.

"Yeah. So sexy. Your pussy is so soft and smooth." says Alison.

"Mmmm! Thanks, Ali. I wanna cum, make me cum." moans Emily.

"Alright, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison curl her finger inside Emily's pussy and touch Emily's G-spot, making Emily cum.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Soooo awesome!" moans Emily with pleasure as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

"Wow! For being sush a shy girl you sure cum really badass and sexy." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you think so." says Emily, finding some confidence.

Almost a year later, Alison is in a hotel room with a man named Ezra Fitz.

"No, Alison. I will not have sex with you. You're 16, you told me that you are 20." says Ezra.

"Sorry, Ezra. At least let me give you a blowjob to make it up to you. I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Okay. I guess a blowjob won't hurt." says Ezra.

Alison goes down on her knees in front of Ezra, unbutton his jeans and starts to suck his 12 inch long cock.

"Mmm, such a yummy stiff cock ya have." says Alison as she giggle like a cute little school-girl.

"Slow, Ali. Do it slow..." moans Ezra.

Alison suck slow.

"Yeah, like that. You're good at this, Alison." moans Ezra.

"Of course I am." whisper Alison with a sexy smile.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck, Alison!" moans Ezra as he cum in Alison's mouth, but she love it and simply smile as she swallow Ezra's huge load of cum.

"Thanks! So damn yummy." says a happy Alison.

3 weeks later.

Ezra is naked and asleep.

Alison walk over to Ezra's bed, gently remove the sheets that cover his body and slowly climb on top of him and plop down on his cock so it goes up into her pussy.

She starts to ride him.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah!" moans Alison, all slutty like a pornstar.

Ezra suddenly wake up and says in anger "Alison, what the hell are you doing?"

"Takin' a ride on my strong man's schlong." says Alison as she giggle in a sexy way.

"Get off me, damn it." says Ezra.

"No!" says Alison in a hard commanding tone.

Alison ride faster on Ezra's cock.

"Mmm, your cock is so big! Ali love." moans Alison.

"Stop it, girl." says Ezra.

"No way! Not until you cum in me." says Alison with a teasing smile.

"Alison, please...stop this crazy thing now." says Ezra.

"Why? This is sexy!" says Alison.

"Because you're too young." says Ezra.

"Who the crap care? Not me. I'm so erotic." says Alison.

"Ahhh, damn!" says Ezra, who now find it hard to resist Alison's erotic charm and soft sexy pussy.

"Yes! Start to enjoy this. Cum in me." says a happy Alison.

Ezra grab a gentle, but firm hold of Alison's waist and starts to move her up and down and up and down on his cock.

"Yeah! Fuck me, bang me!" moans a very happy Alison. "Mmm, yes!"

"Damn, Ali. Your pussy is so soft." moans Ezra.

"Of course, me is a goddess." moans Alison.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Ezra as he cum deep in Alison's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me..." moans Alison in pleasure as she get her orgasm. "That feels so sexy and nice."

2 and a half months later by the Kissing Rock.

Alison is seducing Ian Thomas.

"Awww! So ya wanna kiss me?" says Alison, all sweet and sensual.

Ian step forward and wrap his right arm around her and pull her in for a kiss.

They make out.

Nearly a year later.

Alison is in a hotel room in New York, hiding from everyone, making them think that she's dead.

"Damn it, pretending to be dead is not easy. It's been 6 months since I felt a strong cock in my pussy. I have a dildo, but that doesn't replace the real deal, not even close." says Alison. "Somehow I need to find a horny man."

Alison put on her sunglasses and leave the room. She walk downstairs and out onto the street.

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining.

"I'm so damn horny." mumbles Alison.

Alison enter a fashion store.

She sees a sexy leather dress that she like, but realize that she's go not nearly enough money to buy it.

There's the option of shoplift, but she's not in the mood for that on this day so she walk back outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, aren't you Alison DiLaurentis?" says a male voice.

Alison turn around and sees a guy named Carl Montero.

"Please, keep it down. Nobody's supposed to know it's me." says Alison.

"Sorry, but sunglasses isn't enough to keep me from being able to see who you are." says Carl.

"Well, you were always a smart person. Almost like a male version of Spencer in some ways." says Alison.

"I've missed you and your sexy pussy, babe. Wanna do it later?" says Carl.

"Yeah, meet me in room 69-B at Hotel Floraroma tonight at seven and we'll get so fuckin' cozy." says Alison with her typical slutty smile.

"Okay. See ya, sexy girl." says Carl.

7 hours later.

"Finally! This is gonna be amazing. I'll get fucked." says a happy Alison.

Alison pull off her tight black leather tank top and her tight dark-blue skinny jeans as well as her pink lace push-up bra and white satin panties.

"I'm gonna make myself look like a pornstar." says Alison as she kick off her shoes and put on diamond ear rings and pink plushie leg warmers.

Alison look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, me look good. Ready for big stiff cock." says Alison with a sexy smile.

25 minutes later, Carl shows up.

"Wow! You're even more sexy now than 3 years ago." says Carl when he sees Alison wearing only leg warmers.

"And your cock seems to have grown a bit too. How long is it today? Me wanna see it." says Alison, looking at the big bulge in Carl's pants.

"Here, Ali. Look at it. You like?" says Carl as he unzip his jeans so his cock pop out.

"OMG, what a huge thing!" says Alison in positive surprise. "11 inches?"

"14, actually. Apparently you like my cock, Ali. That's cool." says Carl.

"Me truly like it. I remember when your cock was just about like 8 inches long back in the day." says Alison. "I'm happy that it is so big now."

"Thanks, baby." says Carl.

"Mmm, it's so sexy when you refer to me as baby. I love that so much." says Alison and she truly mean it.

"Let's fuck." says Carl.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Carl gently push Alison so she has her back against the wall and then push his cock slowly into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah! This feels so good. Your big cock is awesome." moans a very happy Alison.

"And your pussy is so fuckin' soft and warm." says Carl. "It fits perfect around my cock."

"That's awesome! Fuck me faster, please." moans Alison.

"Sure, baby Ali. You're a super-slut." says Carl as he fuck Alison faster.

"Yes, that's what I am. Mmm, yeah! Do me, fuck me, bang me." moans a very happy Alison.

"Ali, you really enjoy this." says Carl.

"Of course. I'm Ali DiLaurentis, a princess of sexuality." moans Alison in a sexy seductive tone.

"I know, babe." says Carl as he fuck Alison harder.

"Mmm, yes! Bang me." moans Alison who really enjoy being fucked hard. Yes, she is truly that kind of girl. The kind of girl who love a hard fuck like in a porn-movie.

"Ali, are you all happy now?" says Carl, teasing his beautiful blonde cool fuck-buddy in a friendly way.

"Mmm! Fuck, yeah, very much so, Carl. You're such a sexy manly guy." moans Alison.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" screams Carl as he cum inside Alison's pussy.

"Awww! Yeah!" moans Alison as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

Almost 10 months later.

Alison is back in Rosewood, in disguise as the woman known only as Red Coat, a mysterious bitch with blonde hair, wearing a red trenchcoat with a hood.

"Hmm, my little liars have no idea that I'm back. They all think I'm dead. Nobody understands that the corpse they found is that loser Bethany and not me." thinks Alison with an evil smile on her face as she breaks into Rosewood High and steal something from Aria Montgomery's locker.

12 minutes later, Alison ( still dressed as Red Coat of course ) is in a cab on the way to Brookhaven.

"Yeah, me is so smart. Even more so than Spencie. I'm alive and strong even though all of my 'friends' thinks I'm dead. So stupid they must be to think that skinny weak little Bethany is actually me. She and I don't even look the fuckin' same and still everyone bought all the shit without question, they didn't check the DNA of the corpse to discover who it really was. Losers." thinks Alison.

90 minutes later the cab arrive in Brookhaven.

"Thanks, here you go." says Alison as she step out of the cab and throw the driver 50 bucks.

Alison walk to the Brookhaven stip club where it happens to be ladies' night.

"Some ID, thank you." says the guard.

"Sure, sir." says Alison as she wink sexy at the guard and flash him the fake ID she has that says her name is Katy Buckinsale instead of Alison DiLaurentis.

"Welcome, Miss Buckinsale. Have a great night." says the guard.

Alison enter the strip club and sigh silently in relief when she notice that there aren't any people in there that she knows.

"Not bad, some of the chicks here are pretty hot." think Alison. "Sure, they're not even close to being as erotic as Emily and me, but still not bad."

Alison walk up to the bar and says in a fake French accent "I'll have a glass of red wine, please."

"Yes, lady." says the bartender as he pour a glass of fancy Italian red wine for Alison.

"Thanks." says Alison as she pay for her wine.

She bring her wine with her and takes a seat by an empty table close to the stage.

"That was the slutty Surfing Fuck. Movin' on to the main event. Yes, we are. And now, all ye naughty lil' ladies out there, let me hear it for our brand new star, Miss Tessa Numaad, more known as Black Bitch!" says the announcer.

Slow erotic music starts to play and a black sexy woman walk out on stage. She wear only a tight lace bra and dark combat boots.

"Hi, girls. My name's Black Bitch. I'm such a slut." says the ebony stripper as she pull off her bra and throw it into the crowd.

The bra ends up right on the table, in front of Alison's hands.

"There ya go, little gift to you, baby." says Black Bitch with a sexy smile.

Alison simply nod lightly as a response.

"I know y'all love me so fucking much." says Black Bitch as she dance all sexy and seductive to the music.

Alison hide the bra under her coat, finish her wine and then walk outside.

2 days later.

Alison knock on the door to the Khan-family's house.

"Who are you?" says a butler as he oen the door.

"My name's Alison, is Noel home?" says Alison.

"Young Mr Khan's in the library upstairs, but he's not taking visitors today." says the butler.

"Oh, he's gonna want to have me visit, for sure. I'm a friend." says Alison.

"Alright, stay here while I go tell him you want to see him." says the butler.

The butler return 10 minutes later.

"Mr Khan will see you in his room now, young lady." says the butler.

Alison walk upstairs and gently knock on the door to Noel Khan's room.

"Who's there?" says Noel in a serious manly tone.

"It's me...me, Ali. Can I come in?" says Alison, now speaking in her normal voice.

"Alison...?" says a very surprised Noel when he opens the door and sees Alison 100 % alive.

"Yeah, Noel. It's me." says Alison.

"This is a dream, Ali. The cops found your body. You'd been smashed in the head." says Noel.

"No, that chick they found was a piece of loser-crap named Bethany. Just because she was a blonde girl and wore a yellow top and such, everyone simply assumed that it was me and didn't even do a fuckin' DNA-check on her." says Alison.

"Wow!" says Noel. "I'm glad you're alive, Ali. We gotta tell people."

"Totally not. I'm faking my death. Nobody can know. You have to keep my secret." says Alison, all serious.

"Sure, baby. It will cost you though." says Noel.

"Alright, Noel. What ya want from me?" says Alison.

"The standard stuff, Ali. Same as last time." says Noel.

"Deal, but this time you can't cum in me. I'm saving myself for someone from now on." says Alison.

"Deal, Ali. Let's get started." says Noel.

"Yeah." says Alison with her typical sexy smile.

Alison pull off her clotes to reveal a black leather push-up bra and black satin panties.

"Sexy underwear ya got, Alison." says Noel.

"Thanks, Noel." says Alison as she bend forward over the couch.

Noel pull Alison's panties to the side and slide his stiff cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah! Bang me, fuck me. Show me how horny you are." moans Alison, all slutty.

"I like your pussy. It's really nice and soft." says Noel.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Alison.

"Great that you love sex so much." says Noel.

"Sex is awesome. I truly love it." says Alison.

"I agree, sex is a very good thing." says Noel.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Ali, honestly you are perfect." says Noel.

"Many guys has told me that, but I'm only close to perfect. I have my lil' flaws and insecurities, just like any other chick." says Alison.

"Really? I've not seen any of that. You must be good at keeping it all hidden from view." says Noel.

"I am. CeCe has taught me her tricks." says Alison.

"I'd say that you're on the way to become even better than she's ever been." says Noel.

"Awww! Thanks." moans a happy Alison.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" screams Noel as he pull out his cock and cum over Alison's ass.

"Mmm, nice! You cum a lot. I like that." says Alison.

3 weeks later.

"La la la, me is fuckin' cute!" sings Alison as she walk through the graveyard in Ravenswood.

Alison is dressed in her Red Coat outfit.

The day before she had sort of a change of mind and she feel like she wanna reveal to Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer that she's alive.

"Damn! Should I tell the girls? No, maybe not..." mumbles Alison.

"Red Coat, stop!" says a strong male voice.

"Fuck! No!" thinks Alison as she starts to run.

The voice she hear belongs to Caleb Rivers, the boyfriend of Hanna Marin and Alison know that and she does not want him to find out that she is Red Coat.

Caleb run after her, but she manage to get away from him.

4 days later, Alison is once again in New York.

"I'm safer here than in Rosewood. Caleb almost found out that I'm alive. Too damn close for comfort. Not good. I do need to return to Rosewood soon though. The other Red Coat plan to kill the girls and I have to save them from whatever faith she's got in store for my sweet pretty lil' liars." says Alison in her hotel room.

Alison drinks some tea.

"I can't let whatever bitch is behind the other Red Coat's identity to kill my sweet liars. They are my buddies and it's my duty to keep them safe." says Alison.

Alison takes a bite of her chicken sandwich.

"Hmm...I hope I can stop the other Red Coat..." says Alison. "Stuff is very very intense. Spence, Aria, Han and Em are targets and if I fail they will soon be dead. I can't let that happen."

The next day.

"I hope I'm not too late." says Alison.

Alison put on her dark skinny jeans and her tight leather top and then she grab her bags.

15 hours later, Alison land a small plane near the Thornhill Lodge.

She step out of the plane, dressed as Red Coat.

"Oh, no...fuck! Almost too freakin' late." thinks Alison when she sees the lodge on fire.

She run over to the lodge and pulls Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily out to safety.

Hanna look up and sees Alison, but Alison mouth her a "It's just a dream, Han." and then walk away, but not before she's seen by Spencer and also by Mona who's there too.

"Fuck! They saw me..." mumbles Alison in anger as she run to her plane, jump into it and fly away.

3 weeks later.

Alison is in New York again.

"Han, Spence and that piece of loser-shit Mona saw me, but at least I saved my beloved liars from a flamin' death." says Alison to herself.

"I guess it's soon time to reveal the truth to the girls. Since they're my buddies they should know that I'm alive." says Alison as she pour some sweet perfume into the bath.

5 days later.

Alison gives a random guy a blowjob through a glory hole in a bathroom.

"Mmm, yeah! Suck my naughty cock, ya sexy girl." moans the guy.

"Sure." says Alison as she slowly suck the guy's 9 inch cock.

"Good girl. Make me cum in your mouth." moans the guy.

Alison suck harder and faster.

"Yes! That's what daddy love." moans the guy.

Alison smile silently at hearing the guy call himself daddy. Alison find that funny since she is 2 years older than him.

15 minutes later.

"Shit...yes!" moans the guy as he cum in Alison's mouth.

Alison, being the sexual girl she is, simply swallow the guy's big load of cum with a smile.

"Thanks." says the guy.

2 days later.

"Ain't no place like your erotic home." says Alison to herself as she step off the bus in Rosewood.

Alison is actually not dressed as Red Coat, but she wear clothes that are not her style so no one will know who she is.

"I need to make sure Em is okay." says Alison who actually have feelings for Emily.

Alison is bisexual.

2 hours later, Alison finds Emily who just began her shift at the Brew.

"Awww! Em's so cute as a barista." think Alison with a tiny smile.

Alison take a seat by a table.

"Can I get you something?" says a barista who is not Emily.

Her name is Georgia Michaels.

"Sure. Give me a cup of coffee and a vanilla cookie." says Alison in her fake French accent.

"Okay." says Georgia as she walk away.

"Thanks God that Em didn't serve me. She might have seen who I am." thinks Alison.

Georgia return with a medium-size coffee and a fresh vanilla cookie for Alison.

Alison pay for it.

Georgia walk away.

"I could tell Emily who I am and that I'm all alive and...no." thinks Alison. "This is not the time."

Alison sit there, drinking her coffee, while she watch Emily working.

20 minutes later, Alison leave the Brew.

She walk to the park and take a seat on a bench where she and Emily used to sit and talk about French stuff back in the days.

"Awwww!" says Alison in a soft cute tone.

Alison feel happy.

It's been a long time since she felt this form of happiness, the only happiness she's felt the past 2 years or so has been sexual happiness, but now she feel cute happiness.

"I miss the days when Em and me used to hang out here." mumbles a happy Alison with an adorable smile.

The next day.

"Hmm, how should I reveal to the girls that I'm alive?" mumbles Alison.

Alison put on her black leather tights and a red silk tank top and then walk to the Brew.

She hope that Emily is there, but is disappointed to see another barista in Emily's place.

"Excuse me, may I talk to Miss Fields?" says Alison to the unknown barista.

"Sorry. Emily doesn't work today." says the barista with a sweet smile.

"Okay. Thanks anyways..." says Alison.

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Johnsen." says the barista.

"Thanks, Nicole." says Alison.

Alison leave the Brew.

"Hmm, where can Em be? I know her so well, let me think. It's a Friday so she doesn't have swimming today and she can't be at the mall, it's closed today and she's not jewish so she's not at the community centre for judaism." mumbles Alison.

Suddenly it hit Alison's mind where too look.

"Of course, how stupid of me. She's gotta be at the pizza-place." says Alison.

Alison goes to the local pizza-restaurant.

"Yes! Here she is." thinks Alison when she sees Emily by her favorite table in the corner, eating a medium-size sushi-pizza.

Alison smile as she walk up to the counter.

"Hi, my name's Katy. I'll have...uh...same as her." says Alison as she gesture towards Emily.

"Good choice." says the girl working behind the counter. Her name's Lana Cyrus, according to her name-tag.

"Thanks." says Alison as she pay for her pizza.

6 minutes later, Lana hands Alison her pizza.

Alison bring it with her to the other side of the room, as far away from Emily as possible.

Alison takes a seat by an empty table and slowly starts to eat.

"Mmm, yummy!" thinks Alison. "I understand why Em eat this stuff often."

After eating her pizza, Alison sit for a while, watching Emily who's also done eating and is now doing something on her iPad.

"Damn! Me wanna hug her and cuddle with her, but I can't..." thinks Alison.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison leave the pizza-restaurant.

3 months later in Ravenswood.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily gasp in surprise.

They can't believe it, but in front of them stands Alison, the girl they thought was dead.

"Yes, it's me. I'm alive, sorry for all the crap you guys been through because of me." says Alison.

"Ali, where've ya been?" says Aria.

"Little bit here, little bit there. Sometimes in NYC, sometimes here...sometimes in Rosewood, trying to not be seen." says Alison.

"So you were Red Coat all along?" says Emily.

"Not exactly, Em. There's two chicks in a red coat. One is me and the other one I assume is A." says Alison. "I'm pretty sure the other Red Coat is the person who burned down the lodge, but I'm not sure yet."

"Thanks for saving us from the flames, Ali. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead." says Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna-Boo. I need to protect my sweet pretty little liars." says Alison.

"We prefer to not be known as the liars, thank you." says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

"Okay...sorry." says Alison.

"I'm glad you're alive!" says a very happy Emily as she give Alison a sweet hug.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Ali, you have no idea how much I've missed you." says Emily, crying some happy-tears, very happy that her crush is alive.

"Em, you're so sweet. I like that about you." says Alison with a cute friendly smile.

"Thanks, Ali. You're awesome." says Emily in a soft childish tone.

The next week Alison is back in school.

"Ladies, update me. What's new at Rosewood High?" says Alison.

"Well...Bridget is still dealing with her alcohol problem, Kiarah Jones has decided to transfer to another school, Demi Lombardo seem to be preggo and Luke Gordon's the new captain of the football team." says Hanna.

"Thanks for the info, Han." says Alison.

"Oh yeah!" says a happy Hanna as she high fives Alison.

"Adorable!" says Alison, high fiving Hanna back.

Several hours later, at sunset.

Alison and Emily are talking in Emily's room.

"Ali, I'm so happy that you're back." says Emily with a cute childish smile.

"Thanks, Emily. I missed hanging out with you while I was pretending to be dead.

"You still like me?" says Emily.

"Of course, sweetie. You were always my favorite." says Alison.

Alison and Emily hug each other.

"Em...you're so..." begins Alison, being kinda shy for once.

"I'm what, Ali...?" says Emily confused.

"...uh...sexy." finishes Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"Awww! Emily Fields, I love you." says Alison with a cute smile.

"And I love you, Alison DiLaurentis." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"That's really cute." says Alison. "You're very sweet, baby."

"Thanks so much." says Emily.

Emily pull off her t-shirt to reveal a green push-up bra.

"Wow! Sexy." says Alison.

"I wanna see your boobs too." says Emily.

"Go on, have a look, babe." says Alison.

"Alright, girl." says Emily as she pull off Alison's top to reveal a white leather bra.

Emily lick her lips with sexuality.

"Oh, you obviously love what you see, baby Em." says Alison.

"Yeah, I do. Ali, your boobs are very beautiful. Very sexy." says Emily with a bright sweet smile.

"Thanks. Wanna see my pussy as well, Em?" says Alison.

"Yes. I've been wanting to since we were 15." says Emily.

"Cool. Then this is gonna make your heart do backflips." says Alison as she slide off her yellow latex tights to reveal her sexy pussy. She wear no panties.

"Wow! That's a gorgeous pussy." says a happy Emily.

"Thanks so much, Emily." says Alison with a cute smile.

"I should...uh...uh...show my pussy for you since I've seen yours." says Emily as she pull off her sweatpants and panties.

"Awww! Your pussy is gorgeous, baby Emily. Really sexy." says Alison.

Emily bend down and starts to lick Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck! Yes! Lick me, Em." moans Alison.

"You taste so good. Really clean and fresh, not disgusting at all. So erotic." whisper Emily.

"Thanks, lick harder." moans Alison.

"Sure, babe." says Emily as she starts to lick a bit harder.

"Yeah! Like that, mmmm." moans Alison.

68 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah! So damn sexy!" moans a happy Alison with pleasure as she get a big orgasm and squirt into Emily's mouth.

"Yummy." says Emily with a childish smile as she swallow Alison's sweet pussy-juice.

"Do you love to drink pussy-juice? You've become much more sexual than I ever imagined. I'm so fuckin' proud of ya, Em." says Alison.

"Yes, me is no longer the shy little Emily I was a few years ago. I'm a woman now." says Emily.

"You really are. I'm super proud of ya, Emily." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. You're so nice." says a happy Emily.

"So are you, Em." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Emily in a childish adorable tone.

The next day.

"Ali, where were you and Em last night...?" says Hanna.

"We...uh...we, we were in Em's room." says Alison.

"OMG, you two did it last night." says Hanna.

"Yeah. Em licked me and drank my pussy-juice." says Alison. "It was awesome."

"Really? Do you think Em feels the same?" says Hanna.

"Yes, really. And I know that Em had a very good time, she told me so." says Alison.

"Wow! So, Ali...you're gay too, just like Em?" says Hanna.

"No, Han. I'm bisexual." says Alison.

"Okay. That's cute too." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you think so." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

6 years later.

"Welcome everyone, friends of old. Today we're here for the wedding of Rosewood High's English teacher Miss Alison Lauren DiLaurentis and US Army Major Colonel Emily Catherine Fields." says Father Gordon.

Emily wear a US Army formal uniform and Alison wear a white sexy custom-made wedding dress.

"Alison, you've been the target of my love for so many years. I love you with all of my heart. You're the magic that keep me going. Every minute of my life, you shall always be in my mind. Life without you would be empty and dark. Ali, you make my days magical. I love you, babe." says Emily.

"Emily, ever since we kissed in the library all those years ago, you've been who I truly love more than anyone else. You're my soul mate and my faith no matter what. I couldn't change that and I don't want to. I love you, Em. You make me a better woman. I love you, sweetie." says Alison.

"Anyone who is against the union of these two magnificent ladies, speak now or remain forever silent." says Father Gordon. "Well...in the noble authority given to me by God himself, hereby I declare you wife and wife."

Emily gently wrap her right arm around Alison's sexy waist, pull her in and starts to make out with her.

"Viva la Emison." cheer Aria, Spencer and Hanna.

"Em, you're so fuckin' sexy in your uniform." whisper Alison into Emily's left ear.

"Later tonight you can show me just how much you love me, babe." whisper Emily back.

"That's gonna be erotic, Em. More erotic than anything you've ever experienced before in your entire life." whisper Alison.

"I look forward to that, girl." whisper Emily with a cute smile.

Alison is happy. She finally have her Emily.

Aria grab her guitar and joins the band on stage. She perform a song known as 'Liar's Amore'.

Emily and Alison dance and smile.

"Em, I'm so glad that you decided to marry me." says Alison.

"Of course, Ali. I love you." says Emily.

"Yes, but I wasn't always a nice person." says Alison.

"I know, but you are very sweet now and I've always been in love with you, even when you were a bitch." says Emily.

"Awww! Talking about sweet, you're the most sweet woman I've ever met. You never do bad stuff. I love you very much my beautiful erotic mermaid." says Alison with a cute romantic smile.

After all they've both been through, Ali and Em are finally married. Their love is very strong and it will go on forever. Viva la Emison.

 **The End.**


End file.
